magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
X360 Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £3.99 and released in Autumn 2005. This issue came with a free DVD and a "Halo Evolved: The Complete History" book. Contents X360 Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg X360 Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Network Xbox 360 only £209.99 - 4 pages (18-21) :Includes interview with Chris Lewis (Microsoft) Interview: Jason Avent (Game Director, Climax) - (22) A New Leash of Life - Chromehounds - (22) Perfect Package - Perfect Dark Zero Collector's Edition - (22) Game On - Football Manager 2006 vs LMA Manager 2006 - (23) The Hot Seat: Mark Rein (Epic Games) - (24-25) Rare Treat - Kameo: Elements of Power - (24-25) The Hack - (26) America's talent queue up to work on X360 - (26) Hot Prospect - Rumble Roses XX - (27) Rumour Mill - Halo 3 - 1 page (28) Sega Launches an Arcade Assault - (29) In the Spin: Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - 1⅔ pages (30-31) On the Blag... - Iain Lee - 1 page (32) On the Couch... - John Tynes - 1 page (34) Previews In the Works - 4 pages (36-39) Horizon *'Ninety-Nine Nights' - 1 page (40) *'Amped 3', TimeShift, Saint's Row, The Outfit - 1 page (41) Project Gotham Racing 3 - Full Access - Andy Hartup - 6 pages (52-57) Resident Evil 5 - First Test - Ian Dean - 2 pages (58-59) Call of Duty 2 - Screenshot - Ryan King - 2 pages (60-61) Gun - Full Access - Kieron Gillen - 6 pages (62-67) Final Fantasy XI - First Test - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (68-69) Test Drive Unlimited - Interview - 2 pages (70-71) Prey - Full Access - Ian Collen - 6 pages (72-77) Dead or Alive 4 - First Test - Jay Filmer - 2 pages (78-79) Perfect Dark Zero - Interview - 2 pages (80-81) The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Full Access - Kieron Gillen - 6 pages (82-87) Frame City Killer - First Test - Ian Dean - 2 pages (88-89) Gears of War - Screenshot - Ian Dean - 2 pages (90-91) Need for Speed: Most Wanted - ⅔ page (92) Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 - ⅓ page (92) Top Spin 2 - ⅓ page (93) NBA 2K6 - ⅓ page (93) The Godfather - ⅓ page (93) Features Strogg Enough For You? - Will Johnston - 8 pages (8-15) :Quake 4 leaves its greens on the plate and orders a steaming side dish of meat. This is the rare steak of shooters - easy on the story, heavy on the blood. Will Johnston places an order... Postal - 2 pages (16-17) Xbox 360: Behind the Spin - Jay Filmer - 6 pages (44-49) :There's no doubt about it. The Xbox 360 is going to change your life. Jay Filmer explains why and how. Sega: The New Age - Ryan King - 8 pages (96-103) :What will the industry's leading hardcore game publisher have in store for Xbox 360? Ryan King speaks with Yuji Naka and Matt Woodley on Sega's next-gen plans. :Condemned: Criminal Origins - 1 page (100) Ten of the Best Next-Gen Quotes - 2 pages (104-105) Community Ridge Racer 6 Shifts Gear (108) Identity Crisis? - Perfect Dark Zero - (109) Marvellous News - Marvel and Microsoft MMOG - (109) Design for Life: No.1 Creating a Decals in Forza - (110) Keep it in the Clan - PMS - 1 page (110) 360 Live Time - John Tynes - 6 pages (114-119) :Xbox Live on X360 is set to redefine online gaming. John Tynes discovers why we'll all want to indulge in a little matchmaking, while keeping our reputations intact... DVD, Book, Music Hardware Reviews - 3½ pages (122-125) Interview with Ridley Scott - ½ page (125) Adverts XBM Issue 50 - (33) Games™ Issue 37 - (35) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Jay Filmer News Editor :Keith Hennessey Community Editor :Ryan King Senior Sub Editor :Karen Rutherford Art Editor :Andy Downes Group Senior Editor :Steve Bradley Group Art Editor :Paul Ridley Consultant Editor :Matt Bielby Contributors :Kieron Gillen, Andy Hartup, Iain Lee, John Tynes, Will Johnston, Ian Collen Issue Index